Jackie Tristan
| image = | name = Jackie Tristan | race = Człowiek | birthday = | age = | gender = Kobieta | height = | weight = | affiliation = Xcution | occupation = ? | team = | previous team = | base of operations = | relatives =? | education = | fullbring = Dirty Boots | manga debut = Tom 49, Rozdział 431 | anime debut = Odcinek 343 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Atsuko Yuya | english voice = | spanish voice = }} jest członkinią tajemniczej grupy Xcution. Wygląd Jest wysoką kobietą o krótkich, ciemnych włosach. Nosi też ciemne ubranie z długimi rękawami oraz jasne spodnie podobne materiałem do dżinsów. Ma też trochę jaśniejsze buty, nad którymi czarne skarpety wystają do początku łydek. Jej wyraz twarzy zazwyczaj przypomina złowieszczy uśmiech z brwiami pochylonymi do środka twarzy, co podkreśla jej duże usta. Charakter Jackie jest dość impulsywna w złych sytuacjach. Krzyczała na Ichigo, gdy ten odmawiał zakończenia treningu. Jest dobrze zaznajomiona z efektami ubocznymi Fullbring. Zazwyczaj nie odzywa się nie proszona. Czasem zadaje tylko pytania, które ją ciekawią. Potrafi też być spostrzegawcza i stwierdzić nawyki osób, które dobrze zna. Gdy Ginjō zaczął pić alkohol, od razu pomyślała, że jest to spowodowane szczęściem z powodu rozwoju Kurosakiego. W walce jest ostrożna i nie zwleka z użyciem swoich mocy. Gdy Ichigo nie chciał zaatakować jej pierwszy, ta aktywowała pełne dostosowanie i ruszyła na niego. Fabuła Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami Jackie jest obecna wraz z Yukio i Giriko Kutsuzawą, gdy siedzą w bazie Xcution, gdzie Kūgo Ginjō przyprowadza Ichigo i namawia go, aby do nich dołączył. Po tym, jak mu wyjaśnia kim są, Riruka Dokugamine przyprowadza Chada. Kurosaki zgadza się na ich warunki, co przynosi ulgę u Jackie, Giriko i Yukio. 190px|thumb|left|Jackie w czasie treningu Ichigo Ichigo wraca później na szkolenie. Kiedy wchodzi do domu dla lalek, od razu zaczyna walczyć. Jackie przerywa walkę i mówi Riruce, aby wytłumaczyła Kurosakiemu jej "Domek dla lalek". Dokugamine potwierdza, stwierdzając, że pamięta o tym. Jako że Ichigo walczy wewnątrz domku, Tristan pyta Kūgo, czy z nim będzie wszystko w porządku, na co ten odpowiada, że nie wie. Później podczas jedzenia lunchu widzi zmartwioną minę Riruki, co skłania ją do pytania, dlaczego nie pomoże Ichigo w jego panowaniu nad Fullbring. Ona podważa jej słowa na temat jej zmartwienia i mówi, że jeśli Kurosaki da się zabić, to pokaże tylko swój ograniczony potencjał. Jackie pyta czy to pewne i zostaje poinformowana, że do końca treningu pozostało 15 minut. Następnie do bazy Xcution wpada Sado i pyta gdzie jest Ichigo. Tristan odpowiada mu, że ćwiczy swoje pełne dostosowanie w domku dla lalek Riruki, co go zaskakuje. Potem pyta ona Kūgo, czy pije on dlatego, że jest szczęśliwy z faktu, że trening Kurosakiego przebiega bardzo dobrze, jednak ten zaprzecza. Później zgadza się na umieszczenie się w domku dla lalek w ramach drugiego szkolenia Ichigo. Przedstawia mu się i jest w pełnej gotowości do walki. thumb|right|190px|Jackie atakuje Ichigo od tyłu za pomocą "Brudnych butów" Jackie czeka na atak Ichigo, z kolei on czeka, aż ona aktywuje swój Fullbring. Ta odpowiada mu, aby nie traktował tego szkolenia jako trening, a jako walkę, po czym aktywuje swoje pełne dostosowanie - Brudne Buty. Po jej aktywacji, porusza się z dużą prędkością i zaskakuje Kurosakiego od tyłu, jednak ten broni się przed jej kopnięciem, co zadziwia Tristan. Ichigo pyta o jej zmianę odzieży, ta tłumaczy, że zmiana ubioru jest częścią jej Fullbring, jednak nie ujawnia mu wszystkich swoich umiejętności. Kurosaki decyduje się walczyć z Tristan z myślą, że pomoże mu to w zrozumieniu i opanowaniu jego alchemii. thumb|left|190px|Jackie woła Giriko i Ginjō by przerwali trening [[Ichigo]] Ichigo zaczyna walczyć z Jackie, tworząc ogromny wybuch energii duchowej. Z łatwością unika tego ataku, skacząc w górę, a kiedy następny raz ją atakuje, ta blokuje go stopami. Tristan komentuje, że zdolność Kurosakiego jest bezużyteczna bez pełnego dostosowania i nie ma żadnego zastosowania w walce, a jego sposób walki jest zbyt swobodny. Następnie pociera butami o ziemię i znacznie szybciej atakuje Ichigo, przygniatając go. Wyjaśnia prawdziwą zdolność swojego Fullbring i mówi, że jeśli dalej tak będzie walczyć, to umrze. Następnie stwierdza słabe strony ataku Ichigo, które polegają na tym, że im więcej razy wyśle swój atak w jej stronę, to jego obroty zmniejszą się. Mówi, że jeśli liczba obrotów zmniejszy się do czterech, to z łatwością będzie to mogła zniszczyć. Ichigo ignoruje jej słowa, po czym liczba obrotów znacznie się zwiększa, a Kurosaki pojawia się za nią i powala Jackie na ziemię. Tristan pyta następnie, gdzie nauczył się tak walczyć. Ten odpowiada, że najpierw Urahara, a później inni, a doświadczenie zdobyte podczas jego bycia Shinigami jest prawdopodobnie większe niż Xcution. Jackie uśmiecha się i jest zadowolona z postępów Ichigo, twierdząc, że doświadczenie zdobyte podczas walk pozwala mu na szybkie przystosowanie się do nowych umiejętności. Po pewnym czasie zdaje sobie sprawę, że Fullbring Kurosakiego zaczyna się zmieniać, a odznaka w jego ręce pokrywa całe jego ramię. Tristan postanawia przerwać trening, ponieważ pełne dostosowanie zaczyna wariować. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że dzieje się tak, ponieważ trening przebiega zbyt szybko. Chce zawołać Giriko lub Ginjō, jednak oni jej nie słyszą, a dalsze wołanie jest przerwane przez Kurosakiego, który mówi, że ta nieczytelność objawia się tym, że jest już blisko osiągnięcia pełnego dostosowania. Jackie postanawia pokonać Ichigo, aby to zakończyć. Po tym, jak Tsukishima wpada do bazy Xcution i niszczy domek dla lalek, Jackie i Ichigo wychodzą z niego. Kurosaki pokazuje swoje pełne dostosowanie, a Tristan po wyjściu jest ranna i leży na podłodze. Nie uczestniczy w walce Ichigo z Tsukishimą. Sądząc po tym, co powiedział Kūgo Ginjō, Jackie jest "pod kontrolą" Tsukishimy, tak jak reszta Xcution. Nie wiadomo w jakich okolicznościach przebił ją swoim mieczem lub sprawił, aby traktowała go jak przyjaciela. Moce i Umiejętności Fullbring 190px|thumb|right|Fullbring Jackie, "Brudne Buty" : Zdolnością Jackie są tak zwane "Brudne Buty". Jej buty wydłużają się ponad kolana, pojawia się czarna czapka na jej głowie z przebijającą chustką opadającą na prawą część twarzy. Od razu rzuca się w oczy jej szybkość, która jest dość rozwinięta.Bleach manga; Rozdział 442, strony 6-7 * Zwiększona siła przez zabrudzenie: Siła "Brudnych Butów" Jackie wzrasta wraz z ich pobrudzeniem. Im bardziej są brudne, nieważne czy to od krwi, błota, czy innych substancji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 443, strona 11 Staje się ona na tyle silniejsza, aby wywołać wysokie wstrząsy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 442, strony 9-10 * Zwiększona szybkość: Jackie jest w stanie poruszać się szybciej niż normalny człowiek. Podczas treningu z Ichigo, była w stanie go na chwilę zaskoczyć swoją prędkością.Bleach manga; Rozdział 442, strony 11-12 thumb|190px|right|Jackie po otrzymaniu mocy Ichigo Wzmocnione Dirty Boots: Po otrzymaniu mocy Ichigo od Kūgo, jej Fullbring otrzymuje 5 silników spalinowych motocykli, 2 na prawym ramieniu i 2 z tyłu ud. Szalik Jackie staje się dłuższy i większy. Zyskuje także pancerz na nogach.Bleach manga; Rozdział 462, strona 19 * Fizyczne wzmocnienie: W tej formie, z rur wydechowych wydostaje się czarny pył, który łączy się z ciałem jak pancerz. Buty są tylko częścią tej mocy. Jak i teraz wszystkie brudy, które obejmują jej ciało jak osłonę, stają się częścią jej mocy. Siła Jackie wzrasta do tego stopnia, że prostą siłą uderzeniową w ziemię może spowodować duże kawałki ziemi do rozbicia. Prędkość także znacznie wzrosła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 465, strony 12-16 Cytaty * (Do Ichigo) "Widzisz? Ziemia, która przed chwilą była twarda wchłonęła wodę i zamieniła się w błoto. Przyjrzyj się dokładnie. "Brudne Buty" zaraz się pobrudzą."Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strona 10 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Fullbringer